Encased in his Arms
by Lucicelo
Summary: Remembering an old case from their humble beginnings, Hisoka had forgotten about one of the many surprises Tsuzuki showed him. Tsuzuki's ability to dance with the grace of a swan.


Throughout their years of partnership, one case still stuck out in Hisoka's mind. A somewhat minute case but, he discovered an aspect of his goofy partner Tsuzuki that he didn't expect. Out of every case they investigated, he thought Tsuzuki would flourish in a baker's environment, anything to do with food. Although, areas which required social interactions were left to his partner to handle.

During the case of Hisae Tojyo, Tsuzuki showed his ability to ball room dance. Thinking back, Hisoka contained his questions while observing Tsuzuki's serious disposition while he danced with the woman. Sure, the sight of Tsuzuki dancing shocked him, but they had a case to solve. After wrapping everything up, the mere idea of Tsuzuki ballroom dancing left his mind.

Years passed on. More cases were solved. Enemies resurfaced. Tsuzuki's overzealous attitude about pastries concealed this old secret. No one ever thought of putting Tsuzuki and dancing in the same sentence. It made no remote sense.

The thought popped into his head as Tsuzuki recalled past cases during their office hours. He spoke about the outrageous things they had to do to infiltrate certain places for their investigation. Half the time, Hisoka disguised himself as a student, integrating in high school. Repeating the same thing grew a tad tedious after all. And then, Hisae Tojyo came to mind.

Images of Tsuzuki in a well fitted tux poured into his mind. Tsuzuki's body moved in just the right way as he lead Hisae around in a waltz. Flushed and embarrassed, Hisoka gripped his pen, trying not to give himself away to his betraying thoughts. Maybe it was the setting of the ballroom because Tsuzuki wore tuxes whenever they went to a bureau party. Forced attendance of course.

He didn't dance for two reasons: his gift sometimes reacted wrong and he hated touching people. His dancing skills were sub par as well. He was surprised Tsuzuki had not commented on it or even offered to teach him. As they discovered more things about one another, Tsuzuki always teased on his supposed lack of fashion sense. Then again, he disguised his lack of skills in front of everyone.

Tsuzuki attempted to eat his cheesecake while talking about Okinawa as Hisoka thought, no time like the present.

"Can you teach me how to ballroom dance?"

Tsuzuki almost dropped his fork onto his plate. "Excuse me?"

Hisoka furrowed his brows. His suggestion wasn't that outrageous was it? "Teach me how to ball room dance. Waltz, tango, etcetera. I'm not partial to any style of dance."

Tsuzuki placed his fork on his plate, shuffling it away from him before he knocked it around. "Why? I mean—I'm not saying you can't learn it but—this is all of a sudden. You never expressed an interest before."

"Felt like it." Hisoka shrugged his shoulders, adding in. "We may take an extended break from work." Tsuzuki's eyes sparkled at the very thought, he scrambled up and walked around his desk. "Well, well, any excuse to put off our reports makes you quite happy."

With a bounce in his step, Tsuzuki said. "I'm dancing with you. Honestly, I've always wondered how it would be like. I'm surprised you don't know how to dance." Tsuzuki arched his brow. "Didn't your family place you in different activities?"

"They found traditional activities more important. With my powers, there was little chance of me ever dancing with someone when I was alive." A dusting of pink developed throughout Hisoka's face. "Besides, I trust you to guide me through the steps required."

"Um...will your shields hold up?" Hisoka glared at him, Tsuzuki positioned his arms and waited for Hisoka. "Ha ha, forget what I said. I keep forgetting you're getting better everyday."

Hisoka lifted himself from his seat and walked up to Tsuzuki. Placing his left hand on Tsuzuki's right shoulder and the other in his hand, he motioned with his eyes. "Lesson one?"

"Back straight." Tsuzuki instructed, Hisoka followed his word. Tsuzuki curled his right hand behind Hisoka's back. '"Now, we have to start in the closed position. Close body contact is key in many ballroom dances."

Hisoka readied himself. "Alright."

Wasting no time, Tsuzuki corrected Hisoka's posture, gently using his hands to guide him to the right place. From the positioning of their feet to the manner their bodies turned for the best affect, he found Hisoka drinking up his lessons with ease. Hisoka made small mistakes, some of which he corrected before Hisoka tried doing it again.

Once he found Hisoka passable, he lead Hisoka around, not even trying to make a performance out of it. They danced in the empty space in between their desks and the entrance. Giving them more than enough room where they didn't hit their legs or arms. Watching Hisoka have the time of his life brought butterflies to his stomach. The fact Hisoka asked him for lessons and not anyone else made him beam in happiness.

One thing still nagged him though. "Why did you want me to teach you all of a sudden?" Tsuzuki asked him. "Don't even try to lie your way out of it. We were in the middle of work after all. You never put off work unless absolutely necessary."

Hisoka let out a sigh. "I remembered the Hisae Tojyo case."

"Oh?"

"Both of you looked graceful on the dance floor." Hisoka commented. "I've always wondered how it felt like to have someone lead me in a dance."

"Were you...jealous?" Tsuzuki twirled them around, lightly pushing Hisoka closer to his chest.

Hisoka rolled his eyes. "As I told you back then, you don't seem the type to learn something as benign as dancing. It was a surprise. Besides, we were not together back then. We barely started our partnership after all." He brushed his fingers behind Tsuzuki's neck, bringing a shiver out of him. "Am I doing alright?"

Breathless, Tsuzuki pressed a kiss on top of Hisoka's head. Smiling into Hisoka's sweet smelling hair, he lifted his head up, praising him. "You're a fast learner."

"I aim to please." Hisoka checked back on his positioning of the legs and stared back up at him. "I wonder...how many times did you step on your sister's toes?"

Tsuzuki's face warmed up. Avoiding Hisoka's eyes, he weakened his barriers enough where a slip of a memory passed through. Giving it a moment, he heard Hisoka snort, his trim shoulders trembled. "It's not that funny."

Hisoka let out a snicker, maneuvering his hand down Tsuzuki's body, he paused at Tsuzuki's chest. "The poor girl. She loved you too much to complain about your stomping big feet."

"Hey! At least I didn't break her toes before I got better!" Tsuzuki claimed, they slowed down, rocking them back and forth. "She loved practicing with me on her days off. I think...she had me learn for her to imagine herself on the ballroom stage. Given our lot in life, there was little chance of her ever achieving that dream. She worked and worked, giving no time for herself."

Hisoka heard snippets of Tsuzuki's life in the Meiji era throughout their whole partnership and current relationship. Small quips about life in town or his perspective on the advancements in technology. When he heard the name name Ruka, Tsuzuki didn't expand on her, he kept his memories of her sealed tight. His beloved older sister. It was obvious that held her in high regard.

Keeping silent as he listened to his partner, he applied pressure to Tsuzuki's hand. Giving him reassurance and support. Tsuzuki squeezed him back.

"She died of a curable disease. Due to her stubborn and tenacious nature, she waved it off and continued on working. We had no extra money for the doctor either. Medicine could have saved her." Tsuzuki muttered, admitting to himself. "I...didn't react well to her death."

Hisoka released Tsuzuki's hand and wrapped his arms around him. Feeling his shock, Tsuzuki encased him in a tight hug, burrowing his face into his hair. They came to a stop. Basking in their shared presence, he rubbed circles on Tsuzuki's back. He expected Tsuzuki to tremble, shed a tear, anything to express his sadness. Nothing seeped through his gift.

Everything remained air tight again.

It didn't bother him. He did the same whenever topics of his old life seeped through into death. Once finding out about his noble status, guardians grew curious on his lavish lifestyle. Asking him numerous questions which he diverted through clenched teeth. He almost balked at the mere mention of a comfortable life. They didn't know any better so he remained cordial.

Sharing a common enemy in Muraki, they bonded even closer. Not even the mad doctor cut in between them, they protected each other from him. This deep fierce loyalty and love burned deeper in their souls through each passing day.

Hisoka was glad he died. He attained a better life in death than he ever did when he lived.

Tsuzuki broke the silence, stating with assurance. "She would have loved you." He carded his fingers in Hisoka's hair, giving him a light massage.

Hisoka hummed, relaxing underneath Tsuzuki's caresses. "Maybe. If she's anything like you, she would try coddling me back to life, but with better tasting apple pies."

"Hisoka." Tsuzuki whined, pouting in indignation.


End file.
